A number of devices have been known in the art which allow a golfer to practice his swing. Such devices have basically fallen into two categories: those which constrain the golf club in some manner; and those which do not constrain the golf club. Swing aids of the former type have generally been fairly large devices which take up considerable space and are relatively expensive to produce. Devices of the latter type, generally enjoy a much lower cost of production and smaller volume however they do not really serve the object of the present invention in that the club may still be swung through any trajectory.